Fight for you
by Janus1
Summary: Amy always thought that her family would support her through anything. But when she told them about her and Ian being together, they were anything but supportive. Inspired by the song 'Fight for you' by Jason Derulo. (One-shot)


**Hey you awesome readers! This is just a little one-shot that I thought up. It's inspired by the song 'Fight for you', by Jason Derulo. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 clues, the characters or the song 'Fight for you'**

* * *

Amy Cahill always thought that her family would be understanding, and support any decision that she made. She thought they'd be respectful and sympathetic, and stand by her side when things got rough.

But when Ian was involved, they weren't _anything_ like she wanted them to be.

The reactions were nothing like Amy had expected. Fiske eyes widened so much that she thought they would simply fall out of their sockets. Nellie actually _fainted_, followed by Natalie, after she had managed to stop her eye from twitching with surprise and a hint of anger. Sinead's jaw had dropped open, and stayed that way for at least 20 minutes. Hamilton, who was lifting ten kg weights at the time, accidentally dropped one onto his foot, causing for one _massive_ yell of pain. And Dan…. Well, let's just say he didn't take it too well.

At _all_.

He went on a ten minute rant around the mansion, eventually running out of breath. This was followed by him letting Saladin loose on Ian.

Him and Saladin weren't the best of friends.

By the time that the Cahill's from the Gauntlet had had a chance to calm down, Amy and Ian had already fled the mansion.

* * *

Amy realised that she would have to fight for her and Ian to be together… Whatever it took.

Ian felt the same way too, vowing to never _ever_ let Amy go.

He had booked him and Amy into a luxury resort in Fiji, for a break and a chance to recover after the reaction from their family.

On their way to their private Cahill airport, a song was played on the radio that described their situation perfectly.

Amy turned up the volume as Ian intertwined their fingers together as the song played out.

_It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you_

_There's nothing that 100 men no more could ever do_

_Just like the rain down in Africa_

_It's gonna take some time but I know you worth fighting for_

_I'd fight for you_

_Eh ba bum ba eh eh, eh ba bum ba eh_

_I'd fight for you_

_Eh ba bum be eh eh, eh be bum ba eh_

_I'd fight for you_

_Friends are cool, but we both know, they don't wanna see us together_

_Don't wanna lose; what I live for, I'm willing to do whatever_

_'Cause I don't wanna see you cry (cry)_

_Give our love another try (try)_

_I bet we get it right this time (time), as long as you're prepared to fight (fight)_

_I don't wanna live another day, without your body next to me_

_I'm not gonna let them break us down, 'cause baby I know now_

_It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you (I'd fight for you)_

_There's nothing that 100 men no more could ever do (I'd fight for you)_

_Just like the rain down in Africa (I'd fight for you)_

_It's gonna take some time but I know you're worth fighting for_

_What they say, it don't really matter they don't really understand_

_Without each other, we are barely breathin'_

_Let's get air in these hearts again_

_'Cause I don't wanna see you cry (cry)_

_Give our love another try (try)_

_I bet we get it right this time (time)_

_As long as your prepared to fight, prepared to fight_

_I don't wanna live another day, without your body next to me_

_I'm not gonna let them break us down, 'cause baby I know now, know now, know now_

_It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you (I'd fight for you)_

_There's nothing that 100 men no more could ever do (I'd fight for you)_

_Just like the rain down in Africa (I'd fight for you)_

_It's gonna take some time but I know you're worth fighting for_

_I'd fight for you_

_Eh be bum ba eh eh, eh ba bum ba eh_

_I'd fight for you_

_Eh ba bum ba eh eh, eh ba bum ba eh_

_If you've got someone that's worth fighting for, don't let nobody get down_

_Let me hear you say_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh (Whoa-oh-oh-oh)_

_Whoa (Oh, whoa)_

_If you've got someone that's worth dying for, the one you can't live without_

_Let me hear you say_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh (Whoa-oh-oh-oh)_

_Oh whoa (Oh whoa)_

_It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you_

_There's nothing that 100 men no more could ever do_

_Just like the rain down in Africa_

_It's gonna take some time but I know you're worth fighting for!_

_It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you (I'd fight for you)_

_There's nothing that 100 men no more could ever do (I'd fight for you)_

_Just like the rain down in Africa (I'd fight for you)_

_It's gonna take some time but I know you're worth fighting for!_

As the song finished, Ian kissed Amy's hand whispering, "You're worth fighting for."

Amy blushed and squeezed his hand.

"There's nothing that 100 men could ever do." She added.

"Not even the Cahill's could stop us." Ian said.

"Not _even_ the Cahill's." Amy repeated

* * *

**Ta Da! My first one-shot done. I hope you guys like it! Please review and keep an eye for the next chapter of 'Karaoke is the Antidote'**

**Happy reading/writing/reviewing!**

**Janus1**


End file.
